combined on a lost island
by Pamela Moore
Summary: This is what happens when the 70's gang was watching Gilligan island.  no one know they are a TV show.  When a blue flashing light appears...
1. Chapter 1

Gilligan's island and that The 70's show Crossover

The gang was hanging out in Eric Foreman's basement watching Gilligan's island on TV. On the couch sat Donna with Eric and Kelso. Eric moved his arm over Donna shoulder. Hide grabbed a Popsicle from the freezer and sat in the chair. Fez was on the floor so he can be closer to the TV. The basement door swung open and Kelso clumsily ran in and slammed the door behind him.

"Hey, guys is it on?" Kelso asked.

"Nope. A chick flick is on, man. Its on tomorrow. Today is Thursday." Hide lied.

"Dang it." Kelso said disappointed and left.

The gang counted down from Three, and exactly after one Kelso ran back in. "You got me there, dude. You had me going. Jackie ran in and sat on Kelso's lap who was now on the last remaining seat on the couch. They sat there watching when about five minutes later a bright blue light shone so bright that everyone shielded their eyes. Eric sat up and reached for Donna who wasn't there anymore. "Donna?" He said, "What was that." The light faded but it was a moment before he could open his eyes. He felt sand. What he saw blew his mind. He was on a deserted island and everyone else was just waking up too. They got up and ran together. They asked questions that everyone knew they had no answers for. Then that's when they saw him.

A tall lanky and skinny man walked out of the trees. He didn't see the gang on teens that was invading there island. He wore a red shirt and jeans. He looked up and saw them, and ran.

"Dude, was that who I thought it was?" Said a very confused Fez.

"Yah, man it was."

XXX

The strange light made Gilligan's Island real so the cast of Gilligan's island was never a TV show and its safe to say that the gang was very confused. And the cast of that's 70s show didn;t know that they were on a TV show and they all had the same personalitys and they all did on TV.

XX

"Professor, I saw some people in the jungle." Gilligan said.

"O no. Did they look like more head hunters?" The professor asked.

"No, they were people. Well they were younger. I think."

"Humm.. That's strange. Round up the others. And be quick about it, Gilligan don't dallie."

...

**please rate**

**please comment**

**should i continue  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Gilligan ran to the bank were The Skipper was fishing. "Hey, little buddy." The skipper looks up and sees the face Gilligan is making. He knows Gilligan knows something he does not. "Well, Gilligan, You're going to break your face smiling so much. What is it?"

Gilligan got distracted with the comment. His smile faded as his hands flew to his face. "Brake. But that would be bad. That would hurt!"

"Not real. Focus Gilligan. What is it?" The Skipper was anxious to know. Nothing interesting had happened since the last group of people came to the island. And they turned out to be head hunters who wanted to marry Gilligan.

"Well, if it's not true why did you say it?" Gilligan said confused. The Skipper began to take off his hat to smack Gilligan when Gilligan held up his hands and said as fast as he could, " Ok ill tell you. I was walking on the beach when I saw a group of people standing there. So I ran and told the professor and he told me to run and tell you and I did. He said not to Dally. And I guess… I did. Oops."

"Well, Gilligan, that's great news. Did you tell the girls yet?"

"No, but I bet they will be happy to know."

The Skipper and Gilligan walked as fast as they could to the girls cabin and told them everything they knew.

"Were there gentlemen in the group?" asked Ginger as she ran to sit in front of the mirror.

"Well, no."

"Oo." Said Ginger setting down her make up .

"They were a mix." Gilligan said.

"Mix of what if there a mix there has to be gentlemen."

"Well there are men, but there young."

"Ooo, Gilligan that's the same thing." Mary-Ann said touching her hair.

"I'm young to don't you thing." Ginger said as she stood up and leaned flirt-like on Gilligan's shoulder. She softened her voice and said "Don't you think." Then Gilligan did what Gilligan always does when Ginger flirts like that he turned almost as red as his shirt and fell over, only to quickly get back up and nod.

The Howls and the Professor came in the open door. "Oo, people how lovely, don't you think so darling." Mrs. Howl said to her rich husband, Mr. Howl. Interrupted of his thought of his money and rescue he said.

"Huh, O yes. It will be great."

"This is perfect." Mrs. Howl. "I'll have to change and get ready. I hope they have a big boat. I can't meet people back home in these clothes."

The professor nodded. "Fine, get dressed were going to talk to these people to see if there here to rescue us or not. Well leave In two or so minutes.


End file.
